


Backstage

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Jason kisses Gary during a concert. Later on, he kisses him again.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _that_ kiss. [You know the one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ea9a4b578ddab20846210335f7908942/tumblr_nr529mvGgs1sc9jnlo1_250.gif).

It's one more concert, and the aftermath thereof, all of them slinking back into their shared dressing room and slowly changing out of their usual costumes and back into normal clothes, somewhere between post-gig adrenaline and about to crash from the exhaustion. Jason, largely, feels hot and sweaty from the arena lights, and could do with a shower. But they're already running behind thanks to all the equipment the crew have to back away, and so it will have to wait until they're back at the hotel.

“Marko, stop hogging the mirror, you look fine,” Howard whines, gently nudging him out of the way so he can fuss over his own hair instead. Mark pouts, put out, but isn't likely to complain; Robbie creeps up on him and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“Don't worry, Markie,” he says, “I'll make you all pretty back in our room.”

Mark snorts, but leans into Rob's embrace, while Jason – stood to Howard's side in front of the mirror, not particularly caring what he looks like but trying to mop the sweat off his brow – raises his eyebrows. “Careful Mark,” he warns teasingly. “God only knows what that means in Robbie-land.”

Rob makes a mildly offended noise, while Mark just laughs. “Well I'm not gonna just snog him onstage without warning,” Rob says. “Ain't that right, Gaz?”

Jason pauses, catching his own eye in the mirror. _Ah. Right. That._ He'd almost forgotten it, truth be told. Behind him, he sees Gary – perched on a table opposite – blush a little and bow his head. “Piss off, Rob,” he says, and Rob grins, convinced he's won the argument. There's no point fighting when Robbie wants the last word, and so Jason tells himself to let it go.

“You're just jealous you didn't think of it first,” Howard snorts. “Got all the eyes in the room, that did.” After that, he takes over the big brother role and starts shepherding everyone out. “Come on, you two, out with ya. Nige'll throw a fit if we cause any more hold ups.”

Mark and Rob have to disentangle themselves so they can leave, but Rob still has a hand on Mark's shoulder as they go, whispering in his ear.

Jason is just about to follow the rest of them out, when he notices Gaz, still perched on his table, wringing his hands and staring at them. He hasn't moved a muscle. “Gaz?” he asks, frowning. “You right?”

“Hmm?” Gary's head snaps back up, clearly caught off-guard. “Oh, yeah. Fine.” He returns to staring at his hands. Jason only frowns deeper at that, and spins round, folding his arms over his chest in concern. This isn't like him.

“Gaz?” he asks. He's torn. Part of him wants to just leave, since he wants to the at the brunt of Nigel's lateness-induced fury less than any of him. Whatever Gary's going through, they can deal with it back at the hotel, can't they? And yet, the more responsible part of Jason tells him not to just ignore it, that Gary is waiting for him to talk to him. And then, he remembers. “...Is this about what I did on stage?”

Gary starts turning red again. “What? No, no, of course not.” He shakes his head as if the very thought is absurd, but it's not terribly convincing. Gaz is no actor. He too folds his arms over his chest, defensively.

Jason sighs. “I'm sorry,” he says. “I should have warned you beforehand.” Although he's not sure how he would have done that, since it's not as if he had it planned. He did it on a whim, because the girls all scream when they get close to each other and well, they've always been playing about with the gay thing, haven't they? “I didn't mean to scare you.” He didn't think he _had_ scared Gary. He played along brilliantly. Jason was sure he felt a flash of tongue.

Then again, maybe he shouldn't be surprised. Gary's been performing since he was what, eleven? He knows how to play to an audience.

“I wasn't _scared_ ,” Gary's quick to insist, a little flash of his usual pride shining through. “I just...”

Gary trails off again, averts his eyes, and Jason cocks his head to the side curiously. “Just what?”

“Nothing.” Gary says that far too quickly, and then finally hops down. “We should go, the others will be waiting...”

Gaz is just about to make a break for it through the door Howard left open, before Jason catches him by the wrist. “Gaz?” he asks, deeply confused. This is so unlike Gary. Gary is, usually, self-assured to the point of arrogance – it gets annoying sometimes (okay, a lot of the time), but it's a lot less worrying than this sudden antsiness. “Did I do something wrong?”

Gary hesitates, biting his lip nervously. Slowly, he starts to push the door closed again. “Jay,” he says slowly, “when you, um, kissed me...” even the words themselves make him blush, but he's forcing himself through it. “...Did you want to?”

Jason blinks. He's not entirely sure how to answer that. “Well nobody forced me, if that's what you mean,” he says, but it's a cop-out and he knows it. Why did he do it, now he thinks of it?

Gary averts his eyes again. That's not what he meant, and they both know it. “Jay...”

Jason tightens his grip on Gary's wrist. “Gaz?”

Then apparently, it's Gary's turn to catch him off-balance. Jason blinks in shock as Gary leaps forward toward him, and he feels two lips upon his own, the door finally slamming shut for good.

It doesn't last very long. Gary can barely manage a dry smooch before he thinks better of it, and pulls back in a panic. “Shit,” he announces, and Jason then realises Gary has a hand on either side of his face, ready to pull him in deeper – but those disappear quickly. “Fuck, Jay, sorry, I didn't, I'll just–”

Gary is clearly ready to flee entirely from what he just did, but just as his hand reaches the doorknob, Jason grabs and squeezes his wrist again. “Gary.” It takes him a moment to process what just happened, but when he does, he tilts his head to the side curiously, while Gary just stares at him, eyes wide with fear. “...Is that what upset you?” he asks. “Not that I kissed you – but that you liked it?”

After a second's hesitation, Gary looks away again. “Is that so bad?” he mumbles, clearly expecting to be mocked.

_He's cute when he's shy,_ thinks Jason. And neither of those traits are things he ever thought he'd associate with Gary, but it's true. Gary is dead cute when he's shy.

Jason decides to be bold, because it doesn't seem like Gaz is going to be any time soon. Gary gasps as Jason rounds on him, pressing their bodies together and pinning him against the cheap plywood door. He has a fair three to four inches on their Gaz, after all, and maybe he's taking advantage a little bit. Gary stares at him, eyes wide again, face turning pink again. Still, Jason thinks he sees a spark of delight in those eyes, pupils blown wide against the blue-green-grey iris.

But Jason doesn't want to spook him. “Gaz?” Gently, he folds his fingers through Gary's short hair, petting him like a frightened animal. Perhaps unwittingly, Gaz leans to the touch. “Do you want me to kiss you again?”

Gary's mouth drops open. He probably thinks he ought to say something. He usually has something to say, Gaz – he's not a loudmouth like Rob, but he's professional and responsible, he thinks he ought to be handle anything with his words. But then he closes his mouth again, and just nods. He does want it. That doesn't mean he knows how to talk about it.

A smile comes to Jason's face then, just as he leans down to give Gary what he wants. Gary immediately arches up off the doorframe, meeting him halfway. The kiss, at first, is gentle. Much like it was on stage. A hand finds Jason's shoulder and squeezes; Jason moves his hand to cup Gary's face, pull him in closer. Gary's mouth slips open so easily. Hands slide into his hair just as Jason feels a tongue against his lips, wanting entry but not quite sure how to demand it. _Eager,_ he thinks with a grin, just as he opens his mouth and lets his tongue meet Gaz's for the first time.

Part of him wonders why he's doing this. Because Gary wants it is the obvious answer, because _he_ offered – but is that why Jason is willing to play along, just for Gary's sakes? He doesn't want to sound mean, but he's never thought Gaz was the best looking of their band. That's an assessment Gary would be first to agree with, and that only makes Jason feel guiltier for thinking it. Is this out of pity, is that what it is?

...No, that doesn't sound right. And if he were being honest, he might think he has less noble reasons for all this. Except for when it comes to dancing, it's not often he gets to feel like he knows better what he's doing than Gary does. And right now, it's clear Gaz doesn't have a clue what he's doing, and Jason is taking advantage of the situation. He wants to be in control, for once.

Gary groans into his mouth, teeth dragging along Jason's botttom lip eagerly. Jason moans and pants against him. At some point, they're going to have to break for air, but not yet; he's not ready for that yet. He grasps Gary by the hip and pulls him in closer, getting another stifled whimper as he slams Gary up against the door, and when he pushes his tongue forward properly he doesn't pretend about anything – he licks the roof of Gary's mouth and claims him, dominates him, and Gary lets him, _fuck_.

Eventually, they do both have to breathe though, and when they pull apart the sound of panting fills the room. “Gaz,” Jason gasps. Maybe he thinks that he too doesn't really know what he's doing, and the sound of Gary's name is the life raft he clings to in the choppy seas. He can't seem to stop saying it, after all.

Gary gasps, his body undulating against Jason's. “Please, Jay,” he whispers, and a _thud_ resounds as he tilts his head back against the door, baring his neck. Instinctively, Jason leans down to kiss there instead – he has to be careful not to leave a mark, because Nigel _will_ notice, he always notices, but it's a near run thing. Gary's skin tastes of salt as sweat, as you'd expect when he's been on stage for most of the last three hours and also hasn't had the chance to have a shower, and it could be disgusting, except Jason is so turned on.

“Oh,” Gary gasps in his ear, and then Jason finally notices – the hot pulsing against his thigh, pushing through Gary's tracksuit. _Oh god._

He breaks the kiss. It shouldn't surprise him, really. They're making out against the changing room door; it only makes sense for one or both of them to get hard, really. When Jason stops to think about it, he realises he's half-hard too – not as desperate for it as Gaz is, but still. If Gaz let him, there are things he could do...

As much of a prude as Gaz acts, Jason knows he's not above these things – he's not been shy about having his way with the girls constantly offering themselves to them, any more than the rest of them have (although at the very least, he's more discreet about it than Rob, Mark and Howard tend to be). And he's heard the songs Gaz has written – he's sung them (although whether anyone's heard him on them is another matter) – and knows sex isn't some forbidden topic for him. He knows what it is. He knows how to want it.

There a lot of reasons this shouldn't surprise him, and yet it does. The thought of Gary being so _vulnerable_ surprises him, weak to nothing but his animal urges.

Unthinking, Jason shifts his hips forward, letting Gary rub against him. Gary moans and keens into it, and the gesture makes Jason's cock jump and harden against his. “You alright?” he asks, his fingers moving from Gary's hip to between his legs, teasing near the base of his cock.

Gary gasps shallowly, and after barely a second's hesitating, he nods. “Please Jay,” he whispers, eyes closed, neck bared, panting in need. Jason could do anything to him, really, and that's the thought that gets his cock fully hard.

He squeezes Gary through his tracksuit bottoms and Gary moans, shamelessly, thrusting into his grip. There are a lot of reasons this is a bad idea. The others are off on a tour bus waiting for them, and they will have noticed the delay. _Nige_ will have noticed the delay. That thought makes Jason's pulse quicken in fright, but he's started now, he can't stop. Gaz would probably kill him if he tried anyway.

“I'll stop if you ask me to,” he still promises, sneaking a hand inside Gary's trackies. This isn't the first time he's kissed a boy – or more than that – but he suspects it probably is the first time Gary has, hence why he seems so desperate, and so making sure he's okay takes on paramount importance. Gary can be a prick sometimes, but Jason would hate to think he'd pushed Gaz into something he wasn't ready for.

Jason can feel a tremor through Gary's body, but he still nods, and that's the permission Jason needs to touch him properly. “Oh!” Gary cries out as he feels Jason's fist close around him. Fuck, he's hard. Wet, too. “Oh... oh... _oh_...” Gary starts to moan as Jason slowly strokes him up and down, trembling against the doorframe. He's hard, wet, and _noisy_. Jason leans in to kiss him again, smothering the sound, his spare hand cupping his jaw and the back of his neck. Gary returns the gesture with a needy groan, burying his hands in Jason's hair and pulling him in further, sucking his bottom lip insistently. He's a surprisingly good kisser, their Gaz.

Meanwhile, Jason keeps the pace of his hand on Gary's cock slow, patient, measured. He knows he needs to speed this up, they can't be here this long; the others are going to come looking for them any moment now. But he's still being careful, not wanting to frighten Gary. And also, not wanting to make him scream.

He waits until Gary moans into his mouth again, his cock twitching under the light pressure of Jason's fingers. “Jay, please,” he breaks away a millimetre to whisper against Jason's lips, eyes still closed. Jason raises an eyebrows, and leans in further, plunging his tongue down Gary's throat to keep him quiet while he tightens his grip.

Gary whines and keens further into it, lifting himself up on his toes a bit as he arches against the door. Jason rubs him faster and swallows the pants and gasps out of his mouth, letting Gary run his fingers through his hair desperately. They'll both probably look a mess once this is over, but that's a problem they can worry about later.

The tremors run through Gary's body almost-continuously now, and Jason can feel it creeping up on him just the same as Gaz. He keeps his pace the same, and three strokes later he winces as Gary bites down, hard on his bottom lip, spilling into his palm with a choked noise. _Fuck,_ thinks Jason. The come in his hand feels hot and sticky, it makes him feel hot and sticky. Then again, he already felt hot and sticky.

Gary comes down with a shuddering sigh, while Jason breaks the kiss to find something to wipe his hand with, trying not to smear it everywhere. He grabs a tissue and quickly cleans himself off, and by the time he's cleaned himself off Gary is already reaching for him again, a square palm finding the bulge in his jeans and squeezing. “Jay,” he says breathlessly, “should I...?”

Jason hisses at the pressure against him. In the midst of all that, he almost forgot that he was hard too, and they're gonna have to do something about that if they don't wanna get caught. “...If you want to,” he says, soft and a little bit suspicious. He wants Gaz to get him off, of course he does – and yet he's a bit surprise by Gaz offering, just like that. Maybe he expected Gary to panic and flee as soon as he came. Maybe he thought Gary wouldn't think he was worth...

His self-deprecating inner monologue gets cut off by Gary suddenly disappearing from view, throwing him for a loop a second. And then he realises Gary has slid down onto the floor on his knees, with far more grace than he's ever managed on stage. His eyebrows jump up in alarm. “Gaz!”

“It's alright, Jay,” Gary tells him, already reaching for the belt Jason didn't bother to do up properly anyway. “I want to.” The belt comes undone and his jeans and briefs are tugged roughly around his knees, and Jason's not going to protest if that's really what Gary wants, but still, he is surprised. Maybe their Gaz isn't as much of a prude as they all thought.

Jason braces one arm on the door above Gary's head, keeping himself upright, while with the other he pushes his fingers through Gary's hair and guiding him gently. Gary's quick to wrap a hand around him, squeezing just a little too tight and making Jason hiss before he relaxes his grip. The sweat on his palms gives away that he's still quite nervous. But also impatient, darting forth and pressing his tongue against the side of Jason's cock. Jason groans, knees shaking at the heat and wetness licking up his length. Gary looks up, meets his eye. Jason smiles at him, urges him on.

Gary moves around, licking as much of Jason's cock as he dares. He's got the tip of his tongue buried in the slit when Jason gasps and tugs his hair. Gary's lips pop open, like he just had a button pushed, and Jason guides him until he can push himself through them. _Fuck._

He knows better than to make Gaz take him too deep, it's only an inch or so he actually properly puts in the other boy's mouth, but Gaz doesn't seem to mind, eyes flickering shut and moaning around it, still playing with the tip with his tongue. Meanwhile, his hand rubs and strokes at the base. Gary's movements are rough, clumsy, uncoordinated, but Jason's so far gone it hardly seems to matter. Fuck, Gaz really is enjoying himself, isn't he?

Jason groans, moving his hand further round Gary's head for a better grip. He rocks his hips forward shallowly, fucking Gary's mouth as gently as he can. Part of him wonders what Nige would make of all this, his pet sucking off his favourite punching bag. He'd probably be jealous, but who of?

He shakes the bitter thought away, gasping as Gary's tongue draws circles along the underside. He's getting close, he can feel it. “Gaz...” he drawls, tightening his fingers in Gary's hair in warning. Gary's eyes pop back open, and he moves his mouth down further. Jason groans at the wet heat enveloping him. “Gaz, I'm going to–”

Gary doesn't pull away, lapping at the tip and curling his fingers just beneath Jason's balls, looking up at him with eyes big, wide, and innocent-seeming, somehow. Jason groans, balling a fist and biting his lip (in the same spot Gary bit before) to keep from groaning as he starts to come, helplessly keening deeper into Gary's mouth. Gaz does not falter for a second, catching it all with his tongue and eyes sliding shut in bliss. So, turns out he's a natural. Figures.

Jason pants and shudders as he slowly softens between Gary's lips, aftershocks running through him. Eventually he slides out, while Gaz still has his eyes closed and his mouth open for it. _Shit,_ thinks Jason, and while he's not deliberately trying to add anything to his 'wankbank' or whatever, he doesn't think he could forget the sight of that.

Once he recovers his wits a little, he realises he can still see the fluid in Gary's mouth. He starts looking round for something to help clean him up. “Er, here.” He grabs a tissue of the table and passes it to Gary, whose eyes open up. His jaw snaps shut and he nods. Jason watches him wipe the come from his lips. However, he doesn't spit into the tissue like Jason expected, and Jason watches his throat work subtly. He blinks in surprise. _Oh. Alright then_.

When that's done, Gaz is left panting on his knees, staring up at Jason and looking a little bit dumbstruck. Jason offers him a hand. “Come on.” Gaz takes it readily, grasping Jason's forearms as he gets his balance back. “You alright?”

Gary nods, managing to stand up straight. “Yeah,” he says, his voice a bit hoarse. Then he winces. “Alright, my knees ache a bit, but that might have happened anyway from the dancing.”

Jason smiles at that. “Sorry, Gaz,” he says. “But to be far, it was _your_ idea.”

Gary's mouth opens again a second, then closes, before he blushes and averts his eyes. He may have just remembered that, and seems very embarrassed by it. “We – we should...” he nods toward the door. “The others will be wondering where the fuck we've disappeared too.”

He's right, of course he's right, but Jason can't help but wince himself then. “Nige'll throw a fit,” he mutters.

“I'll deal with him,” Gary says blithely, and Jason cocks his head to the side. “I'll tell him – something.” This sounds like a far from foolproof strategy, but Nigel's always been least likely to blow up at Gaz anyway. Mostly, Jason's just glad Gary will do it for him.

Gary opens the door again, but just before they go, Jason leans in and sneaks in one last peck. He can taste himself on Gary's lips. Gary kisses back as best he can, but when he looks up again he seems bemused. “For luck,” Jason explains.

At that, Gaz just laughs.

* * *

By the time they finally make it to the bus, Nige looks just as unimpressed as he feared. Gary apologises sheepishly, telling Nige that he needed Jason's help to get all the debris of the concert out of his hair. Nigel doesn't exactly look convinced, but from Gaz, he doesn't pry. It's still a long wait until the crew are finished packing all their equipment away anyway.

Jason, for his part, just does his best to avoid his eye, already much too familiar with Nigel's contemptuous glare. Still, it could have been worse. When they settle at the back of the bus the others all look too asleep to notice them, Howard spread across and taking up the whole back row, Mark sharing a seat with Rob, head curled in his lap like a cat. Jason takes the seat opposite them, and isn't particularly surprised when Gary wordlessly sits down next to him.

Gary being Gary, he immediately nods off himself, snoring loudly against Jason's shoulder. Jason chuckles affectionately, and while nobody's looking, leans over to kiss the top of his head.

 


End file.
